


==> Be the Leader Gog Damn it

by NerdiePi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Implied Relationships, ok but what if this happened, thatd be so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiePi/pseuds/NerdiePi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat steps up to his responsibilities as a leader and stops Eridan and Sollux from dueling it out. Which also stops Feferi and Sollux from getting KO'd. </p>
<p>What was supposed to be a Drabble. Except I have too many feelings for this to be under 1,000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Be the Leader Gog Damn it

Karkat straightened up once he heard the electrical energy that obviously came from Sollux. He growled to himself in irritation, stepping away from the drawing tablet that was left on the table, and stepping over Duke Pinesnort. He mentally slapped himself for actually remembering the ludicrous name for the scalemate.   
He looked towards the horn pile, staring more so at the bolts of electricity that began to fizz and spark around him. He furrowed his eyebrows, and rubbed his cheek. He specifically remembered telling the douche fin not to go getting on anyone's nerves. To calm the fuck down and sit in the room for a bit and chill out. But no. Of course he didn't listen to him. No one listened to Karkat anymore. Hell, Karkat didn't even listen to Karkat anymore. Which was the precise reason he was waltzing his way over to the had been horn pile. He was going to put an end to this nonsensical behavior, if it was the last thing he did. Leaders had to step up for the team, right? Besides, he didn't need anymore more of the players going missing. Not now. And on another note, Kanaya was kind of expecting him not to fuck anything up without her being there for two minutes. Time to suck it up, and take responsibility for once. 

          "I should have killed you on lobaf when I had the chance. Oh well, gueth it'th only fitting I'd take you down in round two." Sollux sneered, the electrical energy around him buzzing and fizzing more frantically than before. Karkat took a moment to stare in absolute awe as the energy fused in and out to create a sort of purple glow. Like hell he was ever going to see the guy this butt hurt again. "You ready printhe?" He continued. Karkat continued to treacherously walk towards the two of them. He was just digging his own grave now wasn't he. He was going to get either pummeled into the ground or electrocuted. At least if Kanaya came back he could proudly tell her that hey, he fucking tried as his dead self. 

          "Ok, now let's just take a deep breath here." Karkat piped up, cautiously approaching the two. He got a strange look from Feferi, and while he would have loved to get it translated, he didn't exactly have time for that noise.

          "Bring it, mage." Eridan huffed, pulling out his newly fashioned wand of 'science', or so he called it. Oh, christ. He formally renounced any intention of saying things would not go into absolute chaos within the brief time span of Kanaya's momentary absence.   
Eridan flung his cape behind him, probably hoping for some dramatic sort of effect to come from it. He glared at Sollux, and the wand seemed to pulsate with some sort of bright, white light. Karkat opened his mouth to speak against, but was silenced by the literal collision of two high bursts of pure energy. Just like everyone else in the room, the impact of the collision made him stagger back.   
Feferi glared at the two of them and huffed in anger, puffing out her cheeks. Before the two had the chance to strike each other again, which it seemed like they were about to, Karkat found himself jumping in between them. The two trolls paused, just as he hoped they would. 

          "KK, theriouthly. Get out of the fucking way, we're buthy here." Sollux said in irritation. Karkat just furrowed his eyebrows at him. No way he was moving. No. Fucking. Way. Not possible. 

          "You're hilarious, you know that? I'm not moving. Not until the two of you calm the fuck down. We've got enough problems here." He told him, and with that Eridan scoffed. He turned his head in time to see the highblood roll his eyes. He entered his duel stance again, or whatever it was going to be called. Sollux yelled at Karkat again to move out of the way, but he refused once more. His eyes widened as the white energy from Eridan's wand pulsated again. Sollux didn't seem to be calming down at all, either.   
With a good warning from the fishy princess herself, Karkat ducked just quick enough to avoid the collision of yet again, two bursts of pure energy. He was pummeled to the ground by the force of the impact, crying out. He wasn't hurt, not really, but anyone would make some sort of noise if they were forcefully thrown onto the ground. He looked up at the prince to see him stagger again. He seemed to be a bit more out of it since hey, the only person who'd really consider him a friend just got knocked to the ground because of his utterly ridiculous shenanigans. Go figure. 

          "KK, pleathe juth move out of the way. Thith ith between me and ED. There'th literally no reathon for you to try and interrupt thith- you're juth going to get yourthelf killed." Sollux piped up again. Wow. Had he not made himself more than clear about the situation earlier? He wasn't moving.   
He stood up, blinking and regaining his balance. He was dizzy for some reason. 

          "I told you, I'm not going to move out of the way." He couldn't believe he had to repeat himself. Except he did move. He moved towards Eridan. He was closer, and no offense to the guy, but he figured he had a much better friendship with Sollux. He didn't want his spur of the moment plan to back fire on him and get his pathetic ass killed. He looked up at the seadweller, and pulled him into the tightest hug he could. No, wait. No it wasn't a hug, more like a comfortable cage to keep him from moving around and generally doing anything else stupid. 

          "Kar, seriously, what are you doin'." He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at him. His glasses were going to fall off and hit him in the head, just wait. Screw being short. 

          "Preventing you from doing anymore stupid shit, what's it look like I'm doing?" He retorted, squeezing him for emphasis. He bit at his lip. He could still hear the crackle of energy behind him, and the wand in Eridan's hand did not cease giving off the ridiculous glow of it's light either. Maybe this was a stupid plan. It wasn't thought out well. It wasn't thought out at all, actually. 

          "KK-"

          "No, screw you. Screw both of you. I'm tired of this shit. We've got bigger problems to deal with right now. We've got people who are missing, and instead of being mindful of that situation, and any other situation at hand, the two of you have got to act like complete wrigglers and duke it out again. This whole scene is bullshit, you complete and utter asinine waste shutes." He rambled. That was all it was. Nothing meaningful behind it what so ever, just rambling. What a great leader he was. He closed his eyes, clinging tightly to the sea dweller in fear that he'd get blasted into the next three after life's.   
But the blasts never came. Instead he felt a hand on his back that seemed almost hesitant. 

          "Shit, Kar. Are you cryin'?" Eridan murmured. The electrical energy that bounced from and around Sollux could still be heard, but to be fair it was of less intensity. 

          "No. I'm not crying how dare you even begin to insinuate that I'd cry over either one of you assholes." He joked, loosening his grip. The other didn't seem to be swayed by it, but Sollux being Sollux and all sighed. 

          "Fine. We'll finish thith later. But only to apeathe our oh tho brave and courageouth leader." He grumbled. He very clearly kicked a horn, making it honk, and then clink again on the floor. Good. Great, even. Crisis averted. Now he just had to wait for Kanaya to come back and make it seem like nothing here ever happened at all, despite the fact that literal junk was thrown in every direction, and there wasn't really a horn pile anymore. Just horns scattered on the ground. From the looks of it, however, Feferi seemed to be trying to get a pile back in order. Sollux seemed to be helping in his own sort of way, kicking horns in the direction of the newly forming pile. He supposed he needed to let go of some of his anger, maybe kicking around horns was the ticket. 

          "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry. I shoulda' listened to you after all. What a surprise." Eridan pursed his lips, obviously try to make light of the situation. 

          "I told you. What did I tell you. I repeat and I quote myself on this. 'Absolutely no fucking dueling. Stay out of trouble.' what do think I meant by that you ignorant douche muffin." He grumbled. "Ugh, whatever. Look. Crisis averted. Nothing bad really happened, now take my advice and go sit in the corner or something. Have some chameowmile tea, drink the milk Equius forgot here, cuddle the scalemate or the host plush. I don't care, just do something that isn't endangering yourself or anyone else in this room, or will be coming into this room." He continued, backing away from him and rubbing at his face. Whenever he put his arms down, all he saw was the highblood's smirk. 

          "I didn't know you cared about me so much, Kar. I would a-" 

          "You're my friend, you blithering insufferable shitsuck. Of course I actually give a shit about you." He told him, and quite literally shooed him off in the other direction. Just in time for Kanaya to transportalize herself back into his presence. 


End file.
